Nightmare beyond belive
by sango173
Summary: Kaoru has a nightmare, what will it be about?


Ok, this is probably the saddest story I ever wrote and I don't usually write horrors, but it's not my best fanfics I've ever written. Ok, so the story might not be terrifying but I think it's al least a bit creepy and sad. I was actually almost crying as I typed this. But I hope that who ever reads this will enjoy it. This story may be sad, but I think it's also a good read.

**Kaoru was lying in bed, trying to get to sleep, but he found he was wide awake. He laid there for about another half hour before he finally heard someone open the door to his room and he smiled, he knew who the person was even before he heard the person's voice. Kaoru turned to his side and propped himself on his elbow, "Couldn't sleep Hikaru?" Kaoru asked the darkness and the moon finally hit his brother's face so he could see him. Hikaru crawled into the bed next to his brother, neither of them were under the blankets since it was WAY to warm. Hikaru chucked, "Nah, I just kinda sensed you could use some company Kaoru, you seem to be the one who can't sleep tonight." Kaoru finally lay flat on his back again but turned his head to look at his brother. They laid so close that their foreheads were touching. With the soothing and constant sound of their hearts beating in unison and the soft sound of their breathing, it easily shifted Kaoru into a deep sleep...**

**When** **he opened his eyes, Kaoru was in some huge city, smack dead in the middle of the rode. As he looked down the rode he was on he saw that the buildings stretched on as far as the eye could see and they completely disappeared into the cloudy, gray sky above him. Kaoru also noticed that as he walked there were no people, the buildings looked all the same, and a thick, gray fog covered everything. Kaoru had to really concentrate on where he was going or he could run into a wall or something. Kaoru looked closer and noticed that, besides the fog, everything ****_was _****gray; there was no color at all in this weird city. "What is this?" Kaoru asked himself as he explored this new world and he suddenly heard a blood curling scream that sent all the hairs on his neck and arms rising. The screaming sounded like a voice he knew, someone around his age...**

**Kaoru didn't notice at first but he finally realized seconds later he took one step, then another, until he finally found the control for his legs and broke out into a run. He followed the screams that came after the first and each one sent his stomach turning and sent chills down his spine. He ran down ally ways, down roads, he just followed the sound of the screams. The horrible sound led him to a worn down building that Kaoru guess was an old hotel. It only had the words "The End" for its sign and Kaoru felt another chill go down his back even though he wasn't cold. It was the only building that was an actually decent size and actually had a brown tint to the bricks. The brick building looked old with the occasional missing brick and the boarded up windows and the front door hanging on to only one hinge. Kaoru didn't know why, but he felt himself drawn to the ally way between the hotel and another gray tower. He started to walk slowly then did a slow jog down the ally until he came across a door and he felt the urge to turn the knob. He hesitated for a moment before slowly turning the rusty thing. The creak it made as the door opened was something you would hear in a bad horror movie Kaoru thought. **

**When he finally opened the door all the way, all he saw was a gray room. A single bulb hung from a wire and just barley lit the outer, gray walls of the room, but clearly lit up the middle which revealed a puddle of blood. Kaoru eyes went wide, he looked around but saw no body, no murderer, just a puddle of red blood. With shock rushing over him, Kaoru fell to his knees. Everything went black and he hit the ground…**

**It was as if everything just started over, Kaoru was in the middle of the same road he started on. He broke out into a sweat, but immediately started running as soon as he gained feelings to his legs. Moments later the screaming started and he started to run faster. He was half way to the hotel where he knew he had to go. Tears started to prick at Kaoru's eyes as he ran and he tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming back, in the back of his mind Kaoru knew he would be too late to save the screaming person. He finally reached the side door that led to the dark room and, with only a moment's hesitation, swung it open. His fears were confirmed that he would be too late, because all he saw was that same puddle of blood except it was larger now and there were tiny drops of it all around to show a struggle. "What the hell's going on?" He screamed and everything went black again.**

**When the dream started over again Kaoru knew exactly what to do and took off in the fastest sprint he had ever sprinted before. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him and it almost felt as if he was flying. The screaming started as soon as he reached the ally and so he didn't waist any time and kept sprinting down into it until he skidded to a halt at the door. He swung it open as soon as he caught his balance and nearly vomited to the sight he saw. He saw Hikaru under the light this time, his eyes were full of fear, but they were slowly becoming dull. Tears were running down his face and his body was covered in blood, stab marks were all over his body. Hikaru gave the same blood curling scream Kaoru had heard before and he felt dizzy on his feet. He saw a blade go though Hikaru's chest and his body went limp. Kaoru put his hand to his head and he felt bile rise to his throat. **

**He heard a chuckle behind Hikaru's dying body and he saw the person's face as he took the blade from Hikaru's chest and let him fall to the floor. "Like what ya see?" he said with a voice of ice and a smile that made Kaoru even sicker. It was like seeing a reflection; this THING had Kaoru's face, his body, even his voice. "This is your fault ya know," he said, "You killed him." "No." Kaoru said in a trembling voice that was just above a whisper, "Your not me, I would never kill my own brother." "Oh, but I am," The other Kaoru said in an amused voice, "I am you, that's the beauty about it. This is your fault, you killed him." "No," Kaoru said as he fell to his knees. Tears ran down his face and he pressed his hands to his ears as hard as he could to block out the sound, but the words still echoed in his head. **

**"You did this"**

**"Your fault"**

**"You did this"**

**"This is YOUR FAULT"**

**"NO!" Kaoru screamed and more tears ran down his face and he stared at his brother who was lying still under the light. "Why?" Hikaru said in a dying voice, "What did I do to make you do this to me Kaoru?" he said and his eyes went dead and Hikaru stayed still on the cement ground. He noticed the other Kaoru had faded away, but he heard his laugh, his words still lingering in the air. "NO NO NO NO!" Kaoru screamed at his brother's dead body, "I DIDN'T DO THIS!" Hikaru's body also began to fade away until all that was left was that same puddle of blood. As Kaoru stared at the blood he started screaming, but he heard someone call his name. "Kaoru? Kaoru!" the voice called. Kaoru just kept screaming and screaming only the word 'no' and he fell to the ground and his face hit the cement. He started shaking violently, but the voice kept calling his name.**

**"Kaoru! Come on, WAKE UP! You're starting to really scare me here Kaoru, GET UP!" Kaoru only shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the worst to come as tears still ran down his face and he was still shaking.**

**Next thing he knew, Kaoru bolted straight up from bed, gasping for air. "Kaoru!" Hikaru called, engulfing him in a hug and held him tightly to his chest. "You're alright!" he called, trying to bring his brother back, "You're all right, I'm right here. Please calm down." He said firmly and Kaoru pressed himself tighter to Hikaru's chest and tears ran down his face a bit. "I'm alright," Kaoru said in a teared voice. "No your not," Hikaru said, "Tell me what happened." Kaoru shook his head, "not right now Hikaru, it was just a bad dream I guess…" **

Pg. 2


End file.
